


Frio

by juliacalasans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: E, nos caminhos que a vida traçou, fáceis ou não, eu aprendi a gostar do frio. Porque, o frio era a personificação do nosso amor. Assim como Neji. Que era e nunca deixou de ser o meu frio.





	Frio

Eu via meu pai jogando areias ao vento, prometendo coisas impossíveis, chorando as lágrimas salgadas do abandono.  Uma mãe que nos deixou pra trás sem motivos, sem explicações, sem uma despedida. Numa noite ela estava ali, sentada em minha cama, sussurrando palavras doces em meu ouvido esperando que eu dormisse. Na outra ela não estava mais lá. Tinha se perdido no vazio do mundo. Eu estava sem porto seguro, e tinha a sensação de que tudo estava errado.  Eu sentia frio.

_Eu achava que estava sozinha._

Um pai que bebia excessivamente, uma mãe distante, amigos inexistentes. Acabei me tornando alguém só, que tinha como companhia apenas minha própria solidão. Porque no dia em que ela se foi, eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais amaria de novo. Desprendi-me de meu pai, começando a repudiá-lo. Porque a falta dos abraços quentes e dos conselhos sábios de minha mãe acabou por machucar-me profundamente, deixando buracos que eu acreditava que ninguém poderia preencher. Buracos frios.

_Mas eu estava errada._

Tornar-me uma ninja não foi algo fácil. Não tinha uma kekkei genkai, nem nenhuma habilidade especial.  A família Mitsashi não tinha tradições, nem nada. Sozinha em minha casa, eu começava a jogar facas nas árvores, desenhando alvos com meus lápis da escola, aperfeiçoando minha mira. E embora esta tenha se tornado impecável, não pôde impedir  o deboche daqueles que possuíam habilidades além das minhas. Piadinhas desprezíveis, isso sim. Mas tinha alguém naquela sala cheia de crianças que um dia se tornariam ninjas,  alguém que nunca ria... Um menino arrogante, e frio.

_Sem querer, me afeiçoei a ele..._

Acabamos ficando no mesmo time, eu e ele. Ironia? Talvez fosse. Descobri que ele era muito pior do que parecia, mas não podia impedir de me apaixonar por ele.  Sua arrogância acabou por aquecer meu coração só. Eu percebia que não era única, e o pensamento bobo de que existiam pessoas na mesma situação que eu confortava-me de um modo espetacular. Eu estava tecendo um colar de pérolas raras, pérolas como os olhos do homem pelo qual eu estava me apaixonando. Pérolas frias.

_Ou melhor, me apaixonei por ele._

Mas não era uma simples paixão. Era o amor, puro e límpido como o branco dos olhos frios que me encaravam com ternura enquanto eu provava dos lábios brancos e frios. Frios como os olhos, frios como o homem. Frios como o belo gelo, o gelo que fora capaz de aquecer meu coração só e completá-lo de um modo que eu nunca imaginara.

_E descobri que era recíproco._

Ele não era bom com palavras,e eu nunca ouvi uma declaração melosa de amor. Mas, quando ele me encarava com a admiração estampada nos olhos frios, eu sabia que o mesmo elo que me ligava à ele, ligava ele à mim. Éramos como um só, duas partes de um ser que se uniam para a eternidade.  Seu corpo era quente, contradizendo a personalidade fria, e me aquecia quando nós contemplávamos o frio das noites de julho. E, quando ele dizia que eu derretera o gelo de seu coração, eu ria, dizendo que era mentira. Neji nunca deixara de ser frio, o frio que eu amava, o frio com quem eu me casei e tive meus filhos.

_E, nos caminhos que a vida traçou, fáceis ou não, eu aprendi a gostar do frio. Porque, o frio era a personificação do nosso amor. Assim como Neji. Que era e nunca deixou de ser o **meu** frio._


End file.
